Minus World
thumb|Mario llevando a cabo el glitch. Se puede hacer sin romper los bloques que hay sobre la tubería, aunque es más recomendable romperlos.El Minus world o World Negative One es un mundo beta presente en la primera entrega de Super Mario Bros., tanto NES como FAMICOM, y en sus adaptaciones en GBA, Wii, 3DS, etc. En sí, el Minus World no es un glitch, pero se puede acceder sin necesidad de usar GameSharks u otros dispositivos similares a través de un glitch. Se entra desde la fase 1-2 siendo Super Mario o Mario de Fuego. Hay que llegar al final de la fase sin entrar por la tubería, y romper el bloque que está encima de la boca de la tubería y los adyacentes, sin romper el que está junto a la pared. Ahora ponte sobre la boca de la tubería, mirando hacia la izquierda, y salta hacia el bloque que dejaste en la pared de la derecha, sin dejar de mirar hacia la izquierda. Costará varios intentos, pero valdrá la pena, llegarás a atravesar la pared. Ahora solo métete por la tubería que llevaría al Mundo 4 y... ¡voilà! Estarás en el Minus World. Cabe destacar que las versiones de este mismo mundo son diferentes en NES y FAMICOM. ¿Por qué sucede? thumb|Así muestra el juego la entrada del Minus World. En realidad quiere decir "World 36-1". En pantalla, cuando entramos en el nivel aparece "World -1" (de ahí su nombre), que en realidad el juego dice "World blanco-1". Coincide con que al entrar en la tubería no aparece ningún número ya que no se carga la Warp Zone. Esto ha llevado a pensar a mucha gente que el sistema del juego leía el mismo tile que hay sobre la tubería. Sin embargo, esto no es así. En realidad, el juego carga inicialmente la Warp Zone que se encuentra al final de la fase 4-2, que solo tiene una tubería que lleva al Mundo 5. Sin embargo, en el trazado de la fase 1-2 aquí se encuentran tres tuberías. Si ejercemos el glitch en 1-2 y entramos por la tubería central iremos al Mundo 5, y si nos metemos por la tubería de la derecha también entraremos en Minus World. Es seguro que si hackeamos el juego para poner más tuberías en la Warp Zone mencionada de 4-2 y entramos, iremos automáticamente al Minus World sin necesidad de hacer el glitch. En cuanto a por qué el juego no dibuja el número del mundo, se debe a que en realidad es el Mundo 36, sin embargo el número 36 se corresponde con un tile en blanco. El juego tiene que dibujar un tile debido a que se espera que el mundo venga representado por un solo carácter. También podría accederse al Minus World o Mundo 36 desde otras Warp Zones con tres tuberías, pero resulta imposible debido al trazado de las distintas fases. Las fases del Minus World En NES Primera fase (36-1) Aparentemente es la única fase accesible en NES, debido a que es un bucle, que se menciona poco más abajo. Es una fase de agua normal, cuyo trazado coincide con las fases 2-2 y 7-2, con la única diferencia es que no hay bandera, ya que la tubería del final conduce al principio de la fase en lugar de la zona en la que se encuentra la bandera, de manera que, si no utilizamos dispositivos para editar la ROM del juego, nos quedaremos aquí atrapados, hasta que se acabe el tiempo, y repetiremos el proceso tantas veces como vidas tengamos, hasta que llegue el "Game Over". Sin embargo, hay rumores de que si cogemos todas las monedas y seguimos una ruta determinada, podremos atravesar la pared al final de la fase y entrar en otra tubería que llevaría a la bandera, siendo ésto totalmente falso. Segunda fase (36-2) Se puede acceder hackeando el juego para poner una bandera en 36-1. Parece una versión del castillo del Mundo 3, solo que sin NPC's (ni enemigos, ni Bowser, ni el Toad del final, aunque nos saldrá el mensaje de "But our princess is in another castle"), y con tilesets y música de fases de agua. Se puede nadar en él. También se pueden ver bloques donde habría cadenas de fuego, aunque en realidad no las hay. En total hay tres monedas. Para superar la fase solo hay que cortar el puente como haríamos normalmente en un castillo. Al contrario que la fase anterior, aquí no hace falta hackear para poder pasar a la siguiente. Tercera fase (36-3) Se trata de una copia de 36-2, esta vez con tilesets y música de supramundo, y no podremos nadar. Esta vez habrá NPC's de supramundo, tan comunes como Koopas y Goombas, aunque se comportarán de manera diferente que el resto del juego. También encontramos casi al final un extraño NPC que se comporta como un enemigo, pero que no se mueve, y al pisarlo cambiará de sprite pero no desaparecerá, simplemente dejará de dañar, y ambos sprites son corruptos. Al igual que la fase anterior no habrá Bowser ni Toad, aunque esta vez hay que tener cuidado, ya que al cortar el puente los koopas nos pueden jugar malas pasadas, a veces nos quitarán una vida y nos harán recomenzar el nivel mientras suena la fanfarria de victoria. Aquí descubriremos que los tiles de suelo en realidad son los mismos bloques de ladrillo con gráficos diferentes, es decir, Super Mario o Mario de Fuego pueden romperlo al saltar desde abajo. Aquí es posible debido a que estos tiles hacen de techo. Cuarta fase (36-4) Se desconoce por completo esta fase, ya que el juego se traba luego de mostrar la pantalla de presentación, la que dice "World -4", y al cabo de un rato veremos la pantalla de Game Over. En FAMICOM Primera fase (36-1) thumb|Porción de la fase 36-1 de FAMICOM Se trata de una copia de la fase 1-3, pero con tilesets y música de fases bajo agua. También se puede nadar. Encontraremos sprites basura como varias princesas Peach a lo largo de la fase y un Bowser que no daña al final. Aquí encontramos la única bandera submarina del juego. Segunda fase (36-2) Es la más "normal" dentro del Minus World, y es muy similar al Mundo 7-3. Esta fase consiste en varios puentes con Cheep Cheeps que pegan grandes saltos, lo que recuerda a una de las fases de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Tercera fase (36-3) Consiste en una fase con forma de castillo, con tilesets y música de fases subterráneas. Este trazado coincide con el castillo del Mundo 4. Contiene varios Bloopers que "nadarán en el aire", aunque nosotros no podemos nadar. No hay Bowser ni Toad al final. Cuarta fase (36-4) También es desconocida, ya que el juego automáticamente regresa a la pantalla de título luego de completar la fase anterior, y podremos seleccionar el mundo, como si hubiéramos superado el juego. En otras ediciones No existe o no se tiene constancia de ello. En Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, el trazado de las fases impide la ejecución del glitch. En Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, cada fase carga también la Warp Zone correspondiente a la misma desde el principio, en lugar de cargar siempre la misma. El glitch no ha desaparecido y se puede llevar a cabo perfectamente, sin embargo nos llevarán al Mundo 4, como debía ser en un principio, aunque no aparezca lo de "Welcome to the Warp Zone!". Categoría:Super Mario Bros. Categoría:Mundos